


Dinner and a Show

by Zodiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Sanster, Undertail, Vampire Gaster, ectodick, soulplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster is a magical vampire and needs to feed on the magic of others to sustain himself. Luckily for him, Sans is someone who is perfectly willing to be fed on... Maybe a bit <i>too</i> willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a bunch of stuff about Vampire!Gaster and it wouldn’t leave my head, so I wrote up a quick little scene about him feeding on Sans and getting him off at the same time.

“Sans...”

It was a ragged whisper like the voice of a dying man caught on the wind, desperation oozing off of it despite how quiet it was. The monster in question rolled over in his bed, pressing his pillow against his skull as though it would muffle the voice enough so he could ignore it.

It did not.

“Sans.” A touch louder this time, more insistent. The voice was slowly morphing to match it, what sounded like a mere request turning into what was practically pleading.

Once it had shifted into that particular tone, Sans finally sat up in his bed, moving the pillow to allow his little white pupils to scan the darkness engulfing his room. “...What?”

Abruptly, a face materialized out of the darkness, practically glowing in the gloom with how it was bone white. Cracks trailed above one eye socket and below the other and a dark crescent gash marked the mouth. Two white pupils flickered to life in the sockets to match the skeleton’s as the mouth moved, intoning a simple, curt explanation. “...Hungry.”

Sans winced when he heard the reason why he was here, understanding it immediately. “...Again, Gaster? Geez, at this rate, you’re gonna drain me dry.” His complaining was gentle, more of a playful chiding than anything. If his tone didn’t indicate that he was merely joking, then his actions certainly did.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Sans pulled at his white undershirt (his jacket had already been removed when he first when to bed), rolling it up and over his head to carelessly toss it to some corner of the room. With that done, he slipped his hands into his ribcage and slowly retrieved his soul, a heart that was tinted a bright blue and already pulsed heavily in anticipation of what was to come. “Just... try not to take too much magic this time? Heh, last time, all I could do was lay in bed for a couple days afterwards.”

A wispy chuckle from Gaster was the only verbal response as he moved closer to Sans. Much in the same way his face did, several bony, disembodied hands manifested from the darkness, all with a hole where the palms should have been. One of the hands drifted forwards to gently pluck the soul from Sans’ grip and bring it in closer to Gaster instead. The others trailed closer to Sans, though didn’t touch him, simply hovered in the air around him. Waiting.

Gaster allowed him a moment to look over the hands, Sans’ own moving down to grip his blanket, knowing what was to come. “...Are you prepared?” He questioned, pupils dropping down to focus on the soul throbbing in his grasp.

He nodded, his own gaze looking not at his own soul, but at Gaster’s mouth, staring at it with a mixture of excitement and slight fear. Sure enough, that thin crescent grew, widened, eventually gaping open to reveal teeth, all normal when compared to a human skeleton except for the canines. Those were long and capped with sharp points made for digging into and piercing flesh... And they were descending straight towards his soul.

Sans let out a harsh gasp as one of the fangs pressed down into it, pulling breath into his ribcage just so he could do so. It was like he was feeling a sharp pressure coming down over his whole body, pressing down on him relentlessly. Though, given how he had a masochistic streak to him, the experience was far from simply painful.

That fang bit down into his soul, worrying at it slightly as he began to squirm and twitch with every movement it made until, finally, it breached the outer surface of it, puncturing through to the well of magic that had been trapped within it. Unfortunately, once that happened, Gaster pulled the fang away, not needing it anymore.

Fortunately, he replaced it with his tongue instead.

It slithered out from between his teeth, long and whip-like, a dark, sickly purple color. Once it had peeked out enough, it curled around Sans’ soul before drawing it into his mouth. There, Gaster began to suck on it to draw out the magic, tongue lapping at the mark he had made to ensure none of Sans’ magic went to waste.

As soon as the suction began, Sans let out a long moan, head tipping back as the most sensitive part of his body was treated in such a way. After the pain, the pleasure was far too nice, soothing away any residual traces of it with every lap of that tongue. The combination of the sucking and licking was sending bursts of pleasure shooting through his soul and body, a fact that was clearly showing.

A light blue glow was beginning to shine through his shorts, the fabric tenting as something of his own manifested. That was when Gaster’s remaining hands decided to take action.

One moved up towards Sans’ face to gently caress his cheekbone. Another began to stroke his neck, fingers dipping into the all-too sensitive gaps between his vertebrae. One more started to stroke his arm, occasionally gripping down to provide a comforting squeeze. Finally, one last one dipped down to the waistband of his shorts and dragged them down.

There, nestled in the gap that his pelvis formed, was a blue cock made out of magic, already hard from the attention being given to his soul. The hand immediately took an interest in it and eagerly wrapped around the shaft, fingers massaging the length as it slowly stroked up and down it.

Sans whined, sounding almost as desperate as Gaster when he first appeared, and bucked up against the hand, causing more wonderful friction against his dick in the process. It was so good... So, _so_ good, having a tongue around his soul and a hand on his cock, both of the two most sensitive spots on his body being paid attention to at once. With every slow stroke of the hand, with every meticulous lick of the tongue, more waves of pleasure washed over him, making his soul pulse and his length throb with need.

More... He needed more. More stimulation, more pleasure, just _more_ of Gaster period. Another whine was released, this one tapering off into a shaking, needy moan. His teeth parted to allow a tongue of his own to loll out as his hips canted upwards, trying to gain as much friction from the hand as possible.

The quiet chuckle that Gaster made in response sent a shiver running through Sans’ body. “...Such desperation...” He commented despite the soul still in his mouth—that was one of the benefits of being a skeletal creature, you could talk even with a full mouth. “Are you quite sure you have not been _waiting_ for this?” The question was punctuated by his hand moving up to the head of Sans’ cock, thumb beginning to rub gentle circles into it.

At first, Sans only answered with shuddering panting, sucking in and gasping out breath despite not needing to do so. Meanwhile, that thumb was smearing the precum leaking out of his slit across his head. His cock twitched every time it grazed over his hole, painfully hard at this point. Finally, he managed to give at least a semi-proper answer, doing his best to look Gaster in the sockets. “I... I might haaa... have. Got a p-problem with that, Gaster?”

For a moment, all of Gaster’s hands and his tongue paused in their movements, though they quickly started up again with more fervor this time. Another of those chuckles made their way out of him, voice still calm and smooth in comparison to Sans’. “Not at all. I am perfectly happy with my victims enjoying me feeding upon them.”

“Not your victim...” The skeleton managed to protest despite how the hand wrapped around him had picked up its pace, scrambling his mind with the pleasure it caused. “Aaah... I like this... I l-like you. Gods, Gaster, you can feed on me whenever you waaaant... I don’t caaare. As long as... long as you keep treating me this way...” After all, Gaster could easily just feed on him and leave, but instead, he chose to make up for the pain and inconvenience with pleasure, a fact that Sans was all-too grateful about.

There was another pause, more brief this time, before he smiled warmly. “...Very well. I can accept that.” The hand abruptly picked up its pace, his tongue following suit. “Now... how about you cum for me, hm?”

Oh, now that was a request that Sans was too happy to follow. A few quick strokes of his cock and licks to his soul later and he threw his head back, letting out an utterly debauched moan as he finally came. Liquid magic spurted out of his dick and onto himself as his soul shuddered violently, gushing more of his magic into Gaster’s mouth. Once the aftershocks of his orgasm were the only thing that raced through him, he panted as he flopped back on his bed, cock vanishing after such a large release of his magic.

Gaster drew all of his hands back to himself and used one to gently pull Sans’ soul out of his own mouth. Holding it in his hand for a moment, he ran his thumb over it and used some of his own magic to seal the bite he had made it in. Still being as careful as possible, he placed it back where it belonged in his ribcage before trailing that hand up to stroke Sans’ skull. Then, he leaned down over him to murmur softly to him. “See you next mealtime, Sans.”

After Sans gave a little content noise in reply, Gaster straightened himself back up and slipped back into the shadows, leaving the poor, drained skeleton be to rest up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
